Controlado
by Lizzy.x
Summary: "Sabes que soy gay, y no estaría bien visto que los demás me viesen contigo?" ¿Qué? Esto era una broma de mal gusto. "Como eres gay, ¿no te importará que me cambie aquí, no?" Adiós al autocontrol del Uchiha.


Título: **Controlado**  
Autora: Antes era **Xx-Leah-xX**, pero por ciertos motivos he tenido que empezar desde cero (técnicamente) y ahora mi seudónimo es **Lizzy.x**

Disclaimer applied.

Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

* * *

**.**

**.**

―¿Es que estás sorda? ¡Te he dicho que no! ―soltó el joven Uchiha exasperado y dejándose caer con pesadez sobre la cama de su amiga.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Sakura lo miró muy mal. Demasiado mal. Convencer a Sasuke estaba siendo más difícil de lo que ella hubiera pensado, y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era desquiciar al moreno. Se lo estaba preguntando de todas las maneras posibles, pero su respuesta siempre había sido un no rotundo. Sin explicaciones ni nada por el estilo.

―¿Pero por qué no? ―insistió ella tirando el vestido que tenía en sus manos hacia algún lugar perdido de entre el armario. Después, con gesto cansado, se sentó en la silla y volvió a mirarle. ―No tiene nada de malo ir a una simple fiesta.

Sasuke bufó. ¿Es que jamás se cansaría?

―Tsk, porque no.

Al oír de nuevo aquella respuesta tan repetitiva, Sakura se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a mirarle con el ceño levemente fruncido. Puede que ella estuviese siendo muy insistente hasta el punto de ser plasta, pero él sí que se llevaba el premio de cabezota.

―Eso no es una razón, Sasuke-kun.

Él, tumbado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, se limitó a ignorarla. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ahora ella empezaría a sermonearle.

―No entiendo porque no ―siguió Sakura, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para saber que decir ―Es solo una fiesta y necesito acompañante.

Sasuke rió entre dientes.

―Pues no vayas, no creo que se den cuenta de tu ausencia ―bromeó el pelinegro cogiendo su móvil y empezando a revisar sus mensajes.

Una vena palpitante se hizo presente en la sien de la ojijade, y a modo de respuesta, le lanzó una camiseta que encontró tirada por el suelo. Sasuke reaccionó con indiferencia a la prenda lanzada por Sakura, y ella se molestó mucho más.

―¡Imbécil! ―gruñó ella ―¡Eres un puto amargado de mierda!

El Uchiha volvió a reírse. Le encantaba ver a Sakura estallar en cólera.

Sakura suspiró. Tenía que mantener el control si no quería lanzarse a pegarle más de una cachetada. Se quitó el pelo de cara, y después arrastró los pies para tener movilidad con la silla corredera hasta situarse en frente de la cama. Sasuke no hizo ningún esfuerzo para mirarla, ya sabía perfectamente que la mirada de la pelirrosa estaba insistente sobre él.

―Dame una razón coherente y te dejaré en paz ―pidió con voz seria la de pelo rosa.

Automáticamente el moreno dejó de leer los mensajes. Por fin la _molesta pelirrosa _había dejado de insistir tanto, y únicamente pedía una razón. Bien, solo tenía que sopesar sus excusas para que ella las considerase válidas. Podía decir que se había tirado a alguna de sus amigas y… no, ella le mataría. Que no le gustaban las fiestas… eso era algo que ella sabía pero que le daba exactamente igual. Entonces… ¿ella no le vio con Kiba y Sai saliendo de las duchas el día anterior? ¡Podía decir que…!

―Sabes que soy gay, y no estaría bien visto que los demás me viesen contigo ―respondió como si hablara del tiempo.

Sakuro lo miró estupefacta. De todas las excusas o razones posibles jamás pensó que Sasuke dijera algo como que él era gay. _¡Será mentiroso!_ ¡No había alguien más heterosexual que él en todo Konoha!

―Si, seguro que sí lo eres ―ironizó ella soltando una sonora carcajada. ¡Quien diría que Sasuke resultase hasta gracioso! ―Venga ahora enserio, cual es tu excusa.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos. Quizá debería dar más detalles para que le dejase en paz de una maldita vez.

―Kiba y Sai no estarán de acuerdo.

Primero Sakura se quedó callada, y después recordó que el día anterior sorprendió a ese trío saliendo de las duchas después de educación física y… ¡eso sí que era totalmente imposible! ¿Sasuke gay, y encima montándose tríos homosexuales en el colegio? ¡Para nada! ¿Acaso el día anterior descubrió que le iban más los hombres que las mujeres?

¡Ja! La de pelo rosa sabía por donde iban los tiros. Su excusa era demasiado irreal para ser verdad, (¡si hasta se había tirado a medio equipo de animadoras!) incluso hasta absurda. Y Sakura Haruno sabía como devolvérselo.

―¡Ah sí, que ayer os pillé _in fraganti_! ―exclamó la Haruno sorprendiendo a Sasuke. ¿En verdad que se había creído semejante trola? ¿El gay? Sakura estaba peor de lo que él se imaginaba. ―Bueno, entonces si que tendré que ir sola.

Sakura se levantó dispuesta a dirigirse al armario para encontrar de forma definitiva el vestido apropiado para la fiesta. Pero antes de abrir la puerta del mueble, se giró hacia Sasuke y con una sonrisa dijo:

―Como eres gay, ¿no te importará que me cambie aquí, verdad?

La primera palabra que le vino a la mente a Sasuke fue _zorra_. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Tanto él como ella sabían que lo de que Uchiha fuese gay era un completo farol, por eso le extraño que se lo hubiese creído. Cuan inocente había sido Sasuke al pensar que Sakura le dejaría en paz. Pero ella había sido más lista, y él, a duras penas, tendría que usar todo su autocontrol para no tirársele encima.

―Porque seguro que eres gay, ¿no? ―Sakura, divertida por la situación, le guiñó un ojo.

El Uchiha menor asintió titubeante. Joder, encima tendría que mirar a otro lado para no caer en su juego. Ella se quitó primero la chaqueta, luego las botas y por último ese vestido que tanto odiaba el moreno. Para eso entonces, Sasuke estaba ya que no podía estarse quieto. Había intentado por todos los medios no mirarla, pero le fue imposible porque ella había estado cantando una canción al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la ropa de forma sensual. Sasuke agradeció internamente que ya se estuviera poniendo el vestido definitivo, y no se le hubiese ocurrido tomarse una ducha y haberse desnudado frente a él.

Eso si que hubiese sido una verdadera tortura.

―Sasuke-kun, ¿puedes ayudarme? ―preguntó la ojijade sujetando con ambas manos el vestido por los costados, mirando en su direccion con una sonrisa pícara.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

El autocontrol de Sasuke se fue por la borda. Como un auténtico depredador, la apresó contra el escritorio y se desprendió de la prenda que estaba a medio abrochar. Sakura, sonrojada de los pies a la cabeza, se quedó sin habla, y cuando estaba a punto de decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a ese depravado de Sasuke, él la sorprendió con un beso salvaje que la dejó sin aire.

―¿No habías dicho que eras gay, Sasuke-kun?

―Lo _era_ antes de ponerte hacer un striptease ―recordó con una sonrisa traviesa al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su camisa.

Ella rió contra su cuello.

―Tú me obligaste, Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Hola! Como ya habéis podido leer en mi perfil, estoy en fase de subir los pocos oneshots (serán unos 4 los que tenga T_T) que tenía guardados antes de que mi prima me borrase todos y cada uno de mis fics. En fin, este oneshot lo publiqué hace ya mucho tiempo y era uno de mis favoritos… pero sinceramente, me ha gustado mucho más este que está modificado (:**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos pronto, Lizzy. (PD: casi pongo Leah xD)**


End file.
